The Day Aoko Finally Wears Lace Panties
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: "Oi, Kuroba!" A brave classmate yelled. "What happened?" "...Black." Everyone in class strained to hear him again. "What?" Realizing where he was, he quickly shook his thoughts off and ran out of the classroom. What happened? Aoko finally wears something.


Hey guys. This was just some one-shot I had laying around. Figured it would do more damage in my computer than on my site.

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

"Ba-Kaito!" The swing of a mop as it misses its target.

A tongue being stuck out. "Ba-Aoko!"

Everyone in the class (including the teacher, who was far too used to this situation than should be proper) sighed or groaned with annoyance. Today would be another day where Kaito would say something to Aoko, Aoko would get mad, get a mop from who knows where and try to bash him with it, and Kaito would run around the classroom like a deranged maniac, Aoko hot on his heels.

Did they have to do this _**every **_homeroom period?

Suddenly, a whoosh was heard. A strangled yelp was released and skin came into contact with skin in a slap to the cheek.

Everyone turned in shock to find Kaito staring at Aoko with wide eyes, blood dripping from his nose and a red palm-mark on his cheek. Aoko, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato, holding her skirt down as if her life depended on it, and was tearing up from embarrassment.

With one last "Ba-Kaito!" Aoko quickly ran out of the classroom, leaving everyone staring at a shocked Kaito.

"Oi, Kuroba!" A brave classmate yelled. "What happened?"

"...Black."

Everyone in class strained to hear him again. "What?"

Realizing where he was, he quickly shook his thoughts off and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

When they come back it is nearly the end of class their clothes are rumpled and their faces are flushed. Kaito's hair looked even more disheveled than normal and Aoko wouldn't stop blushing.

They both avoid the questions for most of the day until Aoko's friends grab her by her arms and try to drag her out of the classroom, their squeals making most of their classmates wince. However, before they can get her out of the door, they are stopped by Kaito.

"Sorry ladies." His shit-eating grin suggests he does not feel sorry at all. "Aoko has a former appointment with me."

Said blushing girl does not protest at all as he carefully takes her wrist and drags her out the door.

* * *

They come back the next morning grinning. Everyone is curious, but they also take notice that they are holding hands and refuse to let go unless necessary. They share secretive smiles all day, spend every moment they can together, and go home together. Aoko's cheeks are redder than normal and the teachers ask several times if she has a fever. Kaito's cheeky grin and Aoko blushing even more after their questions lead them to believe that they don't want to know, but they all make mental notes to make sure their bets are in proper place.

After all, teachers didn't have anything better to do than bet on student's love lives.

Their classmates beg for details. They bribe, threaten and plead, but the couple's mouths remain shut and the secretive smiles just egg their classmates on. Even some of the teachers are starting to get involved, but no word has come out of their mouths about their relationship.

Its not as if they've made anything public. If Kaito has made any changes to his relationship with Aoko, or vice versa, then he hasn't done so publicly. The two go on as if nothing has changed.

Except for the fact that the wistful looks Aoko used to shoot Kaito sometimes were gone.

Except for the fact that Kaito doesn't purposefully tick Aoko off anymore.

Except for the fact that the mop chases have slowly dwindled to once a month instead of once a day.

Except for the fact that if Kaito says something to anger Aoko (which is rare, nowadays) instead of placating her, he'll kiss her cheek, her forehead, her wrist, or even her lips to calm her down.

Except for the fact that the two have been spotted all over town during their free time. In cafes, restaurants and arcades after school, and amusement parks and movies on the weekends.

All anyone in that class can do is sigh and say, "About freaking time."

* * *

For those who were _**not **_in that class, it was a severe blow.

We all know Kaito is pretty damn popular. Sexy messed up hair, a grin that was crafted by God and the Devil themselves. He certainly wasn't short on female admirers.

Aoko, on the other hand, was actually more popular than most people thought. Her loyalty and cute looks had brought her a decent amount of male attention. The fact that she was kind to anyone, was smart and, despite what her best friend said, anyone who had looked at her in gym class knew she did have the beginnings of a figure.

When a picture of the two of them began showing around the school, everyone went nuts. In the picture, Aoko and Kaito were sitting side by side at a park; Kaito's hand was clasped in Aoko's. Aoko was leaning against Kaito's shoulder. The both of them had their eyes closed, but their expressions were serene, peaceful even.

Kaito's fanclub went crazy. They marched to Aoko and Kaito's class, where they found the couple sitting back to back, clearly enjoying each others company. The head of the fanclub, a pretty girl with light brown hair, screeched that a she-demon had taken their beloved Kuroba-sama away and that she must be dealt with immediately.

Aoko, who was used to negative female reactions (her best friend _**was**_ Kaito), simply plugged in the headphones from her musical device and ignored them. Kaito, being the more social-sensitive of the two, apologized that they found out by means of a text message, but let them firmly know that he was not looking for another girlfriend as he already had an amazing one already (despite the headphones, Aoko was fiercely blushing).

With a sob of disappointment, the respective girls headed to any bathroom they could find to sob their misery out.

Aoko was smiling all day.

* * *

They walk home in the sunset and everyone watching thinks they look like a newly-wed couple.

Aoko suddenly chuckles. "I never knew you were so eloquent with words."

Kaito blushes and rubs the back of his head. "I couldn't just tell them to back off. That would have been rude."

"They called me a she-devil."

That made Kaito chuckle. "It serves you right for stealing their _**precious**_ Kuroba-sama."

"I wasn't aware I stole anyone. If I remember right, _**you**_ kissed me first."

He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He rubs his face in her hair and revels in her blueberry-scented hair. "Because you were just too irresistible."

"Before or after you saw my underwear?"

He sighs. "Do I have to apologize?"

"No."

"Good."

They stand like that in the middle of the street, watching the sun set over their town.

"Were you surprised," Kaito suddenly asks. "when I told you about KID?"

"I don't know. I was shocked, certainly, but I don't know if I was surprised."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Aoko shrugs. "Maybe. Does it matter though? I forgave you and now we're dating. Life goes on I guess."

Kaito smiles. "Im just glad we're where we are now. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't forgiven me."

Aoko smiles back. "Me too."

They stay there for a few more moments until the sun goes down.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah. Sushi sound good?"

"Only if theres no fish in it."


End file.
